


Berhenti Sejenak dan Lihatlah Sekitarmu

by kaorihikari



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ArthurMoonWritingContest, Day 7, F/M, bakapuru bakuhatsu siro!, bucin bucinin bucin, but arthur still love to overwork ofc, just two people flirting, mention of Manaka, when you aren't a king and a witch you can be more relaxed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Setelah kakak kelas tiga lulus, Arthur Pendragon dan Akai Mizuki adalah anggota satu-satunya yang tersisa di klub Astronomi.Memiliki perseteruan yang sudah berlangsung lama dengan Wakil Ketua OSIS, Manaka Sajyou, klub Astronomi mereka terancam diberhentikan jika mereka tak bisa masuk tiga besar dari pertunjukan terbaik melalui Voting para siswa dan siswi sekolah mereka. Tak ingin membiarkan klubnya mati begitu saja, Mizuki menerima tantangan mustahil Manaka, dia takkan membiarkan setan berkelambu malaikat itu menindasnya tanpa perlawanan.Kini berkutat dengan berbagai macam ide untuk pentas seni yang tak kunjung tercipta, Arthur melirik Mizuki yang pundung di kursinya.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Original Female Character(s), Saber (Fate/Prototype)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Berhenti Sejenak dan Lihatlah Sekitarmu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Fate/Grand Order dan karakter di dalamnya bukan milik saya. (kalau punya saya, sudah saya nikahkan Romani dengan saya). OC juga bukan milik saya.
> 
> Prompt: Put down your sword and crown, Come lay with me on the ground

“Ugh, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini sih?”

Seorang gadis berambut merah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lembaran-lembaran kertas berserakan pada meja di hadapannya. Dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hijau miliknya sudah longgar, membebaskan lehernya dari kekangan kain yang menandakan dia anak kelas dua SMA.

Musim panas tahun ini bukanlah musim paling menyengat selama sedekade, tetapi bukan berarti dia tahan berlama-lama duduk di ruangan persegi empat berlantaikan kayu hanya dengan kipas angin.

Di saat seperti ini dia berharap ada AC di ruang klubnya, tetapi dia juga mengingat dia memilik ruang ini karena ini tempat paling asri di antara ruang yang tersisa—yang berarti dia harus membuka jendela ruangannya—hal yang tidak baik untuk ruangan ber-AC.

“Kalau kamu tidak melakukannya, klub Astronomi akan dibubarkan dengan tidak hormat.”

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menghampirinya dengan file-file dokumen lainnya. Ada banyak _stick notes_ berwarna-warni terlihat pada bagian yang keluar dari filenya. Dengan ahli dia menggeser kertas-kertas yang berantakan dan menempatkan dokumennya di sudut meja yang tersisa.

“Ugh, kenapa gadis laknat itu harus anggota OSIS? Dia hanya melakukan ini untuk mengusikku,” ucap gadis itu sambil bergemuruh kesal. Jika bisa, tampaknya dia akan melemparkan semua benda di mejanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menendang pintu.

Pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya mengangkat bahunya, “yah, tapi memang benar klub astronomi belum memberi konstribusi maupun prestasi yang membuatnya tampak diperlukan di mata sekolah.”

“Dan mengikuti pentas seni akan mengubah itu? Kau tau murid-murid lain akan fokus ke musik! Sandiwara! Siapa yang tertarik melihat presentasi tentang bintang-bintang bagaikan mereka berada di pelajaran IPA?”

Gadis itu akan menggebrak meja jika sifatnya lebih barbar. Namun, dia bukan seseorang yang akan menghancurkan barang hanya karena emosi miliknya. Orang, mungkin. Barang? Tidak. Benda mati tidak memiliki kesalahan. Manusia memiliki banyak kesalahan.

“Makanya kita di sini memikirkan apa konstribusi kita ke pensi ini, kan? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan astronomi, tetapi masih menarik untuk ditonton.”

Gemuruh kesal kembali keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Hal yang bisa dia pikirkan untuk menarik perhatian penonton hanyalah musik, musik, dan musik. Kedua adalah sandiwara. Namun, dia tak ingin ikut-ikutan hal populer semacam itu. Sedari awal, dia tau gadis berambut pirang perak akan menatapnya dengan tatapan arogan dan sinis jika dia melakukannya. Dia sangat bisa membayangkannya.

“Mungkin kita bisa membuat Tuan Arthur Pendragon telanjang di atas panggung dengan model-model bintang menutupi bagian-bagian terlarangmu. Setidaknya para gadis akan fokus terhadap suatu hal.”

Arthur tercegat mendengarnya, “Mizuki! Itu keterlaluan! Selain itu dewan guru tak akan pernah memperbolehkannya!”

“Artinya kalau diperbolehkan, kau mau melakukannya?”

“ _Mizuki!_ ”

“Canda, canda.”

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Untuk kesekian kalinya Mizuki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan pensil di tangan kanannya. Kertas di tangan kirinya memiliki orat-oret tak berujung, tak mendapat konklusi yang memuaskan.

“Hei, pentasnya masih tiga minggu lagi. Mari kita berhenti di sini sekarang, aku rasa kita tak bisa menemukan solusinya hari ini.”

Mizuki bergumam sejenak, dia memutar-mutar pensil di tangan kanannya sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya di meja.

“Kau benar. Aku sudah muak melihat ide-ide tak berujung ini. Andai ada malaikat datang membawakanku ide memukau yang menakjubkan, membahana, dan dapat menampar Manaka tepat di wajahnya.”

“Malaikatmu terdengar seperti kacung daripada makhluk sakral…”

Arthur merapikan kertas-kertas yang berada di meja, sedangkan Mizuki memasukkan peralatan sekolah mereka ke tas mereka masing-masing. Mereka bersama memastikan jendela sudah dikunci, lampu dan kipas angin sudah dimatikan, dan meja-kursi sudah dikembalikan ke tempat semula.

Dengan sebuah _klik_ pintu klub mereka dikunci dengan kunci di tangan Arthur. Mereka mengembalikan kunci itu ke ruang guru dan bergerak ke gerbang sekolah.

“Hei, kamu ada kesibukan setelah ini?” tanya Arthur. Dia dan Mizuki berjalan berdampingan dengan Arthur berada di sisi jalan.

“Kesibukan menyantaikan diri, aku ada,” balas Mizuki. Gadis bermata hijau lumut itu sudah memikirkan alasan andai Arthur mengajaknya melakukan hal menyusahkan.

“Oh, berarti kamu senggang. Kalau begitu ikut aku.”

Mizuki tak sempat menolaknya, dia bahkan tak sempat menanyakan ke mana. Tangannya digenggam oleh Arthur dan dia ditarik bersamaan dengan kaki Arthur yang bergerak dengan seperti rusa. Mizuki tak bisa melihatnya karena dia sedang berada di belakang Arthur, tetapi Arthur sedang tersenyum.

Matahari senja menyinari mereka. Bersamaan dengan waktu berlalu, suhu udara berubah menjadi dingin. Tapak demi tapak yang dia langkahkan di aspal berubah menjadi tanah, kemudian berubah menjadi rumput. Ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju Arthur, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

“Haa… haa… apa kita sudah sampai? Aku mau mati rasanya.”

Mizuki ngos-ngosan. Arthur harusnya mengingat bahwa Mizuki adalah murni anak klub budaya, bukan _hybrid_ tiga klub seperti dia. Sepak bola, OSIS, dan klub astronomi miliknya sendiri. Tentu orang sesibuk itu memiliki stamina yang tinggi.

“Iya, kita sudah sampai. Maaf membuatmu tergesa-gesa. Kalau tidak cepat kita akan kehilangan soalnya.”

Kehilangan apa? Pemuda di hadapannya harusnya berbicara dengan lebih spesifik. Namun, dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan malah duduk di rerumputan yang berwarna sama dengan matanya. Arthur menepuk-nepuk sisi di sampingnya.

“Ayo, ke sini. Aku yakin kamu akan paham apa yang ingin kutunjukkan.”

“Aku harap kau tidak salah meletakkan keyakinanmu, Arthur.”

Mizuki merapikan rok lipit-lipit miliknya dan duduk di rerumputan di sebelah Arthur. Arthur mendorong pundaknya perlahan, sampai mereka berdua bersandar di rerumputan.

“Lihat,” hanya itu saja yang diucapkan Arthur, dan itu saja cukup.

“Ah, jadi ini yang mau kau perlihatkan kepadaku.”

Matahari yang turun ke upuknya meninggalkan cahayanya sebelum tenggelam sempurna. Langit yang tadinya oranye sekarang berwarna merah muda keunguan. Walau mentari belum hilang sempurna, cahayanya cukup redup untuk membiarkan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang memamerkan cahaya mereka sendiri.

Bulan berwarna putih tampak seperti sedang bersinar bersama mentari dengan cahaya samar-samar mereka. Hanya di waktu seperti ini mereka bisa melihat cahaya dari dua benda langit secara berdampingan.

Waktu di antara senja dan malam.

Tak ada kalimat bertukar di antara mereka selama fenomena ini berlangsung. Mereka hanya terdiam berdua, bersandar di rumput dan terkesima dengan keindahan alami yang diciptakan dunia. Mereka bagaikan orang yang sedang dalam pengaruh sihir.

Mereka baru tampak kembali sadar saat matahari sudah tenggelam sama sekali. Mengubah langit menjadi warna biru gelap yang familiar. Mizuki merinding kedinginan, perbedaan suhu di musim panas terasa sekali.

“Aku menemukan pemandangan ini saat telat pulang karena kegiatanku. Padahal ini terjadi setiap hari, bukan suatu hal yang spesial seperti meteorite jatuh, maupun pergantian fase bulan, tetapi hanya sedikit orang yang menyadarinya,” Arthur tersenyum malu sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya, “termasuk aku sendiri.”

“Huh, tapi kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, sekarang?”

Pertanyaan Mizuki tidaklah salah. Tidak ada sebab maupun alasan mengapa Arthur mengajaknya melihat pemandangan ini. Mereka hanya akan pulang seperti biasanya. Dia tak mengingat ada sesuatu yang membuat Arthur, _oh, aku harus mengajak Mizuki melihat harta dunia!_ dan semacamnya.

“Pemandangan ini… aku menyadarinya ketika aku sangat lelah dengan kehidupanku. Aku bahkan tidak di tempat lapang seperti ini, hanya terduduk di bangku taman di samping mesin penjual otomatis,” Arthur menceritakan kenangannya dengan tampang nostalgik. Mizuki mengangguk tanda mendengarkan dan membiarkan Arthur melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Pada waktu di mana orang-orang bergegas pulang atau baru akan pergi bekerja. Hanya beberapa puluh menit sebelum siang dan malam berganti tugas, ada waktu pertengahan di mana kita bisa melihat seluruh keindahan langit.”

Arthur meregangkan tangannya, melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar di sela-sela jarinya. Mizuki ikut memandang langit, tangannya terlipat dua di perutnya.

“Aku pikir itu memukau, rasanya seperti aku memiliki sebuah harta rahasia, di waktu yang sama semua orang bisa melihatnya andai mereka meluangkan waktunya. Rasanya seru, bukan?” tanya Arthur, kepalanya memutar ke kiri, menatap Mizuki dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Mizuki juga menoleh kepada Arthur. Refleksi cahaya di mata Arthur hanya memperlihatkan Mizuki, melihat hal itu memalukan jadi dia memilih untung menghitung helai-helai bulu mata Arthur.

“Kau… membagikan hartamu kepadaku…?” tanya Mizuki balik. Seberapun panjangnya monolog Arthur, sungguh, itu tak menjawab pertanyaan awal Mizuki. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menebaknya.

Arthur tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Mizuki, “berbagi harta hahaha. Benar juga sih, tapi kurang tepat juga hehehe. Kamu suka berpikir yang aneh-aneh,” pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak-acak rambut merah Mizuki, melampiaskan rasa gemasnya secara langsung.

“Hiiis, lalu apa dong?” Mizuki berusaha membuat Arthur melepaskan tangannya dari rambutnya. Perjuangan yang tak berujung hasil karena dia baru terbebas saat Arthur berhenti dengan sendirinya.

“Kamu mungkin tak sadar, tetapi kamu kelihatan sangat stress belakangan ini. Aku tau tekanan untuk bisa melakukan yang terbaik demi klub kita itu besar, tetapi istirahat juga penting. Hanya saja, mengingat sifatmu, kamu buruk dalam melakukan hal itu,” ucap Arthur dengan tatapan mencela.

“Kau membantuku dan di waktu yang sama mengejekku… kau itu sebenarnya sayang atau enggak sih denganku?”

Arthur bahkan tak perlu jeda untuk menjawab itu, “tentu saja sayang. Hanya karena sayang bukan berarti aku tak mengindahkan sifat burukmu.”

“Eep, aku hanya bercanda. Kau benar-benar serius soal hal ini, huh…” Mizuki menangkat tubuhnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya dan berbalik, menoleh ke arah Arthur, “tapi, terima kasih, Arthur. Ini memberiku dukungan yang kubutuhkan.”

Rambut merah Mizuki terhembus oleh angin, membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Senyum yang dia berikan kepada Arthur disinari rembulan malam. Pemandangan inilah alasan mengapa Arthur menghadapi resiko dicaci-maki oleh pasangannya yang dia tau tak pintar olahraga dan memiliki stamina rendah.

Arthur mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Mizuki, “bantu aku?”

Tanpa diberitahu, Mizuki tahu apa maksud Arthur, “iya, iya,” dia menarik pemuda itu bersamaan dengan dirinya sendiri berdiri tegap. Namun, dia lupa kakinya tadi masih terasa seperti jeli dan tak memiliki gaya topang yang kuat, Mizuki oleng setelah Arthur ikut berdiri.

“Hati-hati!” tegur Arthur. Dia menstabilkan Mizuki dengan kedua tangannya.

“Aah, terima kasih,” balas Mizuki, dia menggengam lengan Arthur, “kau tau, aku rasa aku menemukan hal yang bisa kita lakukan di pentas seni.”

“Huh? Kamu mendadak mendapat ide?”

“Berkatmu. Hal yang menarik dan masih berhubungan erat dengan astronomi. Hal yang selalu ada di sekitar kita, tetapi tak tersadari, dan memukau mereka yang melihatnya.”

“Wah, kedengarannya menarik. Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

Mizuki mengedipkan satu matanya, dan kini dia yang menggenggam tangan Arthur dan menuntunnya.

“Cukup bantu aku sampai akhir dan terus berada di sisiku.”

Arthur membiarkan dirinya digiring oleh Mizuki. Momen seperti ini adalah hal yang berharga untuknya. Dirinya tersenyum bahagia.

“Hal seperti itu, bahkan bukan untuk pentas akan terus aku lakukan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya gak duga buat prompt ini bakal nulis High School AU, tapi pas kao ngegoogle referensi liriknya taunya dari lagu. Pas dengar lagunya langsung kebayang sekolahan entah kenapa, dan ini hasil jadinya. Mungkin kalau ini bukan one shot bakal lebih dalam soal drama pensi dan klub astronomi, tapi untuk sekarang sampai sini dulu www.


End file.
